Those who have diabetes generally have difficulty in maintaining proper blood sugar levels. Many foods and products are made available to the general public and provide general nutritional health but often are not directed to persons afflicted with diabetes and other glucose/sugar intolerances.
Diabetics may also be prone to other conditions such as coronary artery diseases, dementia, and Alzheimer's disease which may affect memory, cognitive function, and mental health.
The use of ginseng or ginseng extract has been documented as a supplement for use with diabetic patents. However, the use of ginseng in such applications generally requires a relatively large dosage, for example at least 200 mg of standardized ginseng extract.
It would be advantageous to provide a composition which address at least some of the above-noted difficulties.